Fixing a tubular element as mentioned above in an apparatus for the purposes of connection or at least of support is a well-known problem for which numerous solutions have already been devised. However, because of new particular problems the search continues to obtain new fixing devices which are simple and cheap and for which manufacture, assembly, correct installation, and manipulation are easy and can be performed rapidly.
One family of solutions provides for the tubular element to be fixed in a duct in the apparatus by means of a member provided with a slot in which the tubular element is clamped transversely. In this family of solutions, at least one of the two components comprising the slotted member and the portion of the apparatus including the duct is displaced relative to the other during fixing by clamping.
For reasons to do with the necessary clamping pressure and with ease of access to perform the fixing displacement, an ordinary, small hand tool, such as a screwdriver is often used for transmitting a large force by a simple movement, e.g. by the lever effect or by screwing.
Displacement obtained by the lever effect has the drawback of requiring room for the tool to be rocked and this is not always compatible with the environment in which the apparatus fixing device is to be found, whereas displacement by screwing suffers the drawback of taking a relatively long time to perform and thus of increasing the risk that a fixing operation will not be properly finished, particularly if the operation requires a series of maneuvers.